Feliz Natal
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Só para não passar em branco... Jeze x Cassi...


**Disclaimer:** Count Cain e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Fic feita correndo para dar tempo de postar ainda no natal... Só para não deixar em branco... E o titulo também é de ultima hora, ignorem a falta de imaginação...

* * *

O sangue ainda quente escorria por entre as feridas deslizando até o fim das costas e pingando no chão ou somente até manchar as vestimentas brancas. As chibatadas eram fortes e as marcas que deixavam eram profundas. O punido não proferia nada, não ousava se mover, apesar de sentir suas costas queimando a cada barulho do chicote.

Cassian, seu fiel companheiro de trabalho, fora designado pelo próprio Card Master para assistir àquilo. Alexis achava que a relação entre eles havia ficado próxima demais, apesar de não saber de tudo. Achava que um estava se preocupando muito com o outro, uma contrariedade ao regulamento existente na Delilah. E, já que os dois haviam quebrado esse regulamento, os dois seriam punidos. Jezebel através de chicotadas e Cassian através da visão que estava tendo.

O jovem não entendia aquilo. Nunca havia visto seu superior de tal maneira, tão frágil como estava agora. Sabia que ele se submetia ao pai, mas não daquela maneira. A cada barulho do chicote, cerrava mais seus punhos, porem isso não era notado, já que estava de braços cruzados. A pele quase cedia à enorme pressão e, quando Alexis puxou fortemente os cabelos de Jezebel, apenas para que ele visse claramente quem estava assistindo àquela tortura, sangue escorreu por ambas as mãos.

O olhar quase desesperado, oculto em sombras devido ao cabelo, as lentes dos óculos quebradas... Tudo influenciou para que Cassian desse um passo a frente, disposto a enfrentar Card Master, mas um simples olhar de suplica foi o suficiente para fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia.

"Isso é nojento." – Não conseguiu pensar num melhor jeito para descrever aquilo. Olhava para o outro e, mesmo com aquela expressão, notava, por seu olhar, que estava gostando. Parecia que ele via aquilo como uma prova de que seu pai o amava, verdadeiramente. – "Realmente... Isso é nojento!"

Agora entendia o real motivo de não querer ver aquilo. Sabia do que acontecia, via as marcas no corpo maior, mas nunca pensara em como eram feitas essas marcas. Afinal, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. E agora, vendo aquilo, um enorme aperto no coração era sentido. Sempre pensara que aquilo era uma comparação, que aquela dor não era física, mas agora... Descobriu que não era bem assim. A dor era física, seu coração se comprimia a cada momento e aquilo gerava uma pressão tão forte que mal se agüentava.

Amor... Cassian já havia esquecido o que era aquilo. Acreditava ser amado por aquela mulher que o acolhera no circo, mas depois da desilusão que teve... O significado da palavra amor para si escorreu junto ao sangue daquela mulher e nunca mais veio à tona. Porem, o sentimento em si ficou guardado no fundo de sua subconsciência, esquecido temporariamente. Não entendia como o outro podia ver, naquele ato de tortura, uma prova de amor. Não conseguia ver onde queria chegar com aquela linha de pensamento.

Não entendia seus próprios pensamentos. Ainda via Jezebel como um espelho de si mesmo no passado e, achava, não queria que ele sofresse o mesmo que sofreu, queria protegê-lo. Não era sentimental, mas seu passado e o que estava acontecendo com seu superior pareciam mudar isso aos poucos. A aparente sensibilidade do outro, a visão que tinha dele quando o mesmo estava com animais... Tudo influenciava para que quisesse protegê-lo mais e mais. Vira a verdadeira face de Jezebel, sabia como ele era... E isso fez com que o amor há muito esquecido viesse à tona, não de uma vez, mas manifestando-se de uma maneira calma, apenas como um desejo de não querer deixá-lo sozinho, não vê-lo sofrer... Ser sua salvação, mesmo que não fosse reconhecido como tal.

Apesar de tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, sua expressão era a mesma desde que entrou. Sua vontade de enfrentar o Card Master também permanecia a mesma, porém ao ver o olhar que lhe fora lançado repreendendo-lhe, fazendo-o lembrar das posições sociais dentro da Delilah o fez desistir de tudo. Conseqüentemente, conteve-se. O que lhe intrigou foi, não só o fato de ele estar gostando, mas também seu olhar, que demonstrava o puro desejo de ser torturado.

Com o passar do tempo, seu relacionamento com o médico pareceu ficar mais intenso. Não a ponto de virar uma amizade ou mesmo de ultrapassar isso, só achava que era tratado diferente das demais pessoas... Achava que não era tão odiado. Mas depois daquele olhar... Depois daquela ordem que lhe fora dada, sem palavras... Já não compreendia mais nada. Não sabia se era odiado, se era querido, se o outro estava preocupado ou realmente não queria que ele interviesse.

Talvez, da mesma maneira que ele transformou o amor que sentia por aquela mulher em ódio... O médico transformava o ódio que vinha de seu pai em amor. Aquele ciúme intenso que sentia por Cain... A preferência de Alexis pelo outro filho... Aquilo influenciava, Cassian sabia disso. Mas ainda não conhecia seu companheiro de trabalho corretamente para pensar naquilo. Não sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido no passado, não levava isso em conta.

O castigo, mais para Cassian, que não podia fazer nada para ajudar Jezebel, fora dado no dia de Natal. Sem missões na Delilah, não por ser feriado, mas sim pela visita pessoal que o próprio Card Master faria ao seu filho, proibindo quem quer que seja a chegar perto de Cain, com exceção de Riff. O médico, não conformado, desobedeceu as ordens de seu pai e recebeu o castigo, mais duradouro e doloroso que normalmente. Como Cassian, mesmo sabendo que seria punido, acompanhou Jezebel, foi punido tendo de assistir tudo, sem sair da sala. Antes, claro, fora torturado fisicamente também, mas não tanto quanto o outro. Talvez por verem-lhe como uma criança insignificante.

"É como se... O doutor ansiasse mais e mais por isso, sempre de uma maneira mais dolorosa..." – Fixou seu olhar no médico mais uma vez. – "Como diabos alguém pode agir assim, submetendo-se a uma tortura dessas, sem contestar, sem reagir...?"

Perdido em pensamentos e no olhar do outro, assustou-se um pouco quando Alexis começou a andar, fazendo com que um som diferente das chicotadas fosse ouvido. Card Master rodeou Jezebel e lançou um olhar repleto de sadismo para Cassian, para depois voltar a olhar o outro.

– Não precisa disso, Jezebel. – Parara bem em frente ao médico e, mantendo a mesma expressão e olhar, levantou seu rosto, arrancando-lhe os óculos e jogando-os em direção ao mero Arcano Menor ali presente, quebrando as lentes mais ainda. O dedo passou pela extensão da cicatriz feita pelo outro filho e o ódio invadiu novamente seu corpo. – Pode me explicar como deixou que ele marcasse seu rosto? – Voltou para sua posição original, aplicando-lhe mais e mais chicotadas.

Cassian, vendo que aquilo só piorava a cada momento, decidiu que teria de fazer algo. Estava tremendo, sem saber ao certo o porquê, mas o olhar que Jezebel lançou-lhe explicara tudo. Estava com os olhos lacrimejando, a dor era forte a esse ponto, o que impressionou o jovem, integrante da Delilah.

Notou que Alexis tomara mais distancia, seu olhar transmitia ódio mesclado a um sentimento irritante de ciúmes. Desta vez, aquilo não deixaria apenas marcas, rasgaria profundamente a pele de Jezebel. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Sem pensar muito, rapidamente entrou no caminho do chicote, tentando defender com os braços, tendo a pele rasgada como recompensa. Era uma ferida profunda. Não apenas rasgou a pele, como também a queimou. Pendeu o braço direito imediatamente após a dor ser sentida, de súbito. Seu corpo recomeçou a tremer, suava frio e seus músculos enrijeciam. Rangeu os dentes, segurando o grito de dor.

Várias e várias vezes a imagem de Jezebel recebendo chicotadas passou por sua mente. Como ele agüentava aquilo? A dor era imensa. E, mesmo sendo, não fraquejaria na frente do Card Master, o enfrentaria o quanto fosse preciso. O braço esquerdo foi até a ferida, tentando amenizar a dor, mas, assim que Alexis deu um passo à frente, ambos os braços de Cassian abriram-se, com intuito de proteger Jezebel.

Esperava pelo pior. Chicotadas, tortura, qualquer coisa. Mas estas não vieram. O ex-conde não ficara irritado com aquilo. Achou tudo até... Interessante. Seu sorriso sádico voltou ao rosto e o chicote voou longe.

– Não gosto que me desobedeça, Jezebel. Sabe muito bem disso. Da próxima vez não terá tanta sorte. – Percebendo que não obteria resposta, virou-se, encarando seus subordinados. – Não tem nada a dizer?

– Queira me perdoar, Card Master. – Pela primeira vez desde haviam entrado naquela sala, o médico pronunciou algo.

– Bom garoto. – Virou-se novamente, indo até uma mesa encostada à parede e pegou seu cachimbo. – Divirtam-se. É natal. – Acendeu o cachimbo e, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto, saiu.

Cassian sem entender, levou mais uma vez sua mão à ferida, apertando-a. Virou-se, vendo o estado de seu companheiro. Abaixou e tocou, levemente, as costas marcadas, sendo repelido rudemente pelo torturado. Um tanto surpreso, porem controlado, levou a mão esquerda, apesar da dor, até a face do outro, afastando as madeixas prateadas, mostrando finalmente o olhar cor de gelo do arcano maior.

– Como pode ser tão submisso a ele? Como agüenta isso calado? São feridas de verdade, doutor... E elas podem levá-lo à morte.

– Você não entende... Ninguém entende... – Suas forças já se esvaiam. Não agüentava mais permanecer acordado. Seria melhor se dormisse e esquecesse o que vira. Cerrou os olhos, que não lacrimejavam mais e desmaiou.

----

– Doutor... Doutor...! – Dava leves tapas no rosto pálido de Jezebel, cuidadosamente, apenas para que este acordasse. Vendo que estava dando resultado, amenizou os tapas, passando a usar mais a voz. – Doutor! Doutor, você está bem? Desmaiou de repente...

– Sim... – Colocando a mão na cabeça, o médico desvencilhava-se do contato de Cassian. Sabia que ele estava com o braço doendo devido à chicotada. Olhou para ele, quase suplicante, enquanto tentava permanecer em pé. Suas vestes brancas, correndo por seu corpo, atrapalhavam um pouco. – Cassian... – Encarou-o, imponente, mas ao mesmo tempo relutante. – Vá pegar minhas roupas. Estão no meu quarto.

– Mas vo...

– Vá de uma vez! – Aumentou o tom de voz, autoritário.

Cassian, um tanto incomodado, foi pegar as roupas do Arcano Maior o mais rápido que pôde. De tanta pressa, se atrapalhou um pouco e acabou demorando mais do que devia. Quando voltou, encontrou o médico no chão, deitado, de barriga para cima. Viu que estava consciente, mas desesperou-se no momento. Largou tudo o que tinha trazido ali mesmo e correu de encontro ao outro. Ajoelhou-se, segurando em sua cintura e seu ombro, tomando cuidado com as feridas.

– Doutor! O que está fazendo? Se quisesse deitar, ao menos deitasse de bruços!

– Deitar de bruços faz mal à coluna.

– E deitar sobre suas feridas faz mal a você! Será que não percebe! Eu me preocupo com vo...

– Não mandei se preocupar!!! – Aumentou mais o tom de voz, quase gritando. Notou o quanto aquilo abalara Cassian, então começou a se vestir, sem coragem de olhar em seus olhos, ou mesmo para sua face, com medo, se é que podia chamar assim, da expressão que encontraria. Em pouco tempo já estava completamente vestido e preparava-se para sair.

O mais velho, apesar de tudo que ouvira, seguiu seu companheiro, sem dizer nada. Sabia que o silêncio acalmaria os ânimos de Jezebel, falar agora só complicaria mais as coisas. Antes de saírem da sede da Delilah, Cassian correu até o local de trabalho do doutor Zenopia, despertando curiosidade em seu superior. Poucos minutos depois, voltava correndo, com algo nas mãos.

– Aqui, pegue. – Estendeu o reluzente objeto para o médico.

– Mas o que...? – Assim que o outro abriu as mãos, viu que eram óculos... Aquele gesto, o corpo que não amadureceu, a expressão inocente... Jezebel via tudo aquilo no companheiro, por mais que não quisesse, por mais que relutasse e não gostasse do corpo tão jovem. Um quase imperceptível sorriso surgiu em sua face, sem que percebesse. Pegou os óculos e colocou-os. – Obrigado. – Continuou seu caminho, sendo acompanhado.

----

Era aproximadamente quatro horas da tarde quando chegaram à Hyde Park. O inverno parecia ter dado à Londres um charme especial e, para completar, nevava. Jezebel não gostava muito de se expor a tanta neve assim, não apreciava muito o frio. Cassian, por outro lado, não se importava nada com o clima, mas gostava do inverno em Londres.

No parque havia muitas crianças, brincando, se divertindo em meio a tanto branco. O menos era facilmente confundido com uma dessas crianças, apesar da expressão rabugenta. Numa dessas, uma bola de neve quase lhe atingiu, mas com sua velocidade e percepção, conseguiu desviar. A jovem que jogou a bola corria na direção dos dois, alegre, quase saltitando. Sei cabelos, vermelhos como sangue, acompanhavam seu movimento.

– Ei! Venha brincar com a gente! – Gritou, acenando para Cassian, que não gostara muito da idéia. – Brincar é mais divertido que ficar sentado aí.

– Cassian... – Encarou-o gélido, lembrando-lhe das regras na Delilah.

– Eu... – Pensou um pouco na resposta que daria e, com um sorriso evidentemente falso, até mesmo para a pequena garota, respondeu. – Eu estou machucado, não posso brincar.

– Sei que está mentindo! Seu avô não deixa, não é? Velho rabugento! – A garota mostra a língua, de uma maneira inocente, sem saber com quem estava se metendo.

Jezebel, sem agüentar mais aquilo, levantou-se, preocupando o companheiro e andou reto, passando pela menina, que nada entendeu. Andou até não poder mais ver nenhuma criança, nenhum humano, além do mais velho, que o acompanhou. O médico recostou-se numa arvore, incomodando-se um pouco pela dor nas costas, mas conteve-se e não disse uma palavra.

Cassian quase deixou escapar, por um pequeno descuido, a mesma coisa que falara antes. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar que aquele moleque sentisse dor sozinho. Não falou nada, mesmo querendo. Sabia que nessas horas o silêncio era uma boa companhia para ambos.

Longos minutos se passaram e ambos ainda estavam em silencio. Haviam se sentado novamente, num outro banco, longe das crianças e de demais humanos. Jezebel não tirava os olhos de alguns animais que estavam por ali e Cassian não tirava os olhos de Jezebel, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

– Doutor... – Finalmente falou algo, quebrando o silêncio e chamando a atenção do outro. – Por que gosta tanto de matar...?

– Porque... – Pensou por um tempo, antes de responder. – Porque essa é minha natureza, não posso mudar isso. Mesmo que eu queira, não posso ir contra.

– Então... Você não quer...? Ou seu pai não permite...? – Sabia que não devia tocar nesse assunto. Mas queria derrubar aquela parede que o médico criara em sua volta. Queria chegar ao verdadeiro Jezebel. – Todos tem escolhas, doutor... Você não é diferente...

– Não, não tenho. Por mais escolhas que apareçam em minha vida, eu acabo com todas, priorizo apenas uma... Apenas essa de me manter como sempre fui... Sem escrúpulos. Meu pai sempre me quis assim, ele me moldou desse jeito.

– Não é bem assim que eu te vejo... – Olhou para o céu e fechou os olhos, apreciando a gélida brisa. – Desde aquele dia, em que vi você com os animais, não consigo me conformar com essa sua maneira de agir. – Levantou, indo até a arvore onde Jezebel havia encostado há pouco, já que está ficava bem perto do banco.

O silencio voltou a reinar naquele local, exceto por alguns gritos exagerados das crianças e pelo barulho que o vento fazia. Um deles, totalmente submerso em pensamentos e lembranças, não notou a intensificação do cair da neve, enquanto o outro, tentando se recompor diante de tudo, incomodava-se um pouco com aquilo.

Sem pensar muito e, devido ao frio que sentia, o mais novo segurou o pulso do outro, puxando-o para seu colo. O casado foi retirado e a manga da blusa já não atrapalhava mais. A mão pousou delicadamente na ferida, enquanto a outra o trazia mais para perto. Jezebel apreciava aquele calor, preferia isso ao calor do interior do corpo de alguém, como uma maneira de fugir da realidade.

– Dói muito, Cassian?

Cassian pensou ter notado um tom deveras cínico na pergunta de Jezebel, mas enganou-se. Ao cruzar os olhares notou que aquela era apenas uma forma mal treinada de dizer que estava preocupado. Acabara por não responder a pergunta, notando o quão infantil o outro parecia.

O médico, então, tirou de seu bolso um frasco, e um pequeno pedaço de algodão. Deixando de tocar a ferida, retirou a rolha do frasco, molhando um pouco o algodão e, sem cerimônia, começou a limpar o machucado. O outro estremeceu ao contato do liquido. Ardia, não tanto quanto o próprio corte, mas ardia.

– É apenas remédio. Ira desinfetar e ajudar na cicatrização. – Dizia calmamente, enquanto guardava o que havia pegado. Levou a mão ao outro bolso, retirando um pedaço de pano branco e enfaixou o local da ferida. – Isso é apenas temporário. Quando voltarmos, limparei novamente o machucado e enfaixarei devidamente. – Ficou em silencio novamente, por pouco tempo, pensando duas vezes antes de falar. – Sabe que não devia ter feito aquilo, não? Espero que aquilo não se repita.

– Mas... – Parou repentinamente. Não acreditava nas palavras do outro, não podia aceita-las assim. Como ele queria que ficasse apenas observando, enquanto ele era torturado daquela maneira. Mas, apesar de toda a revolta, não conseguia dizer a verdade. – Não irá se repetir, doutor. – Baixou a cabeça, escondendo o olhar.

– Este castigo não é para você. O unico que deve sofrer tais agreções sou eu. Entendeu?

– Sim... Sim senhor...

A leve brisa voltou, levando para longe a possivel tempestade de neve que viria. Os cabelos rebeldes de Cassian balançaram junto àquilo. Jezebel soltou seus próprios para que os mesmo acompanhassem o vento. Então, ouviu-se o coro tão conhecido de natal, ao longe. Estavam sozinhos, porem embalados em várias vozes. Ambos não se importavam com o natal, uma mera data comemorativa, de algo que nunca aconteceu, algo que apenas fora determinado. Era isso o que pensavam.

O médico, sem notar, trazia mais o corpo menos para si, aproveitando seu calor inconscientemente. Ele era o que menos se importava com o natal ou seus significados na Delilah. Tudo fora destruido por seu pai. Porque Jezebel permitiu e aceitou. E, agora, sentimentos há tempo esquecidos, estavam sendo recostruidos por Cassian. Porque Jezebel permitiu e aceitou. Num descuido, acabou pendendo a cabeça, apoiando-a entre o pescoço e o ombro de Cassian. Uma vontade extremamente intensa de saber o que o outro e ele próprio sentiam invadiu seu corpo. No entanto, não conseguiu fazer ou falar algo a respeito. Apenas aproximou seus labios da orelha de Cassian e sussurrou.

– Feliz Natal, Cassian...

_And that's all...__?_

* * *

Pois é... Ta aí... Fiz correndo, desculpem pelos errinhos, ok? E... Essa idéia de começar com o Jezebel sendo torturado e acabar com um "Feliz Natal" me veio quando reli a fic que ganhei da Aya ano passado... Aí virou isso... x.x

Bem... Acho que é só, melhor postar logo ou não dará tempo... Bye =D


End file.
